Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga!
by Rampage-Phobia
Summary: "Hello viewers! This is the story of how I was transported into the narutoverse in Hinata Hyuuga's body! So, who wants to find out how we ruin the plotline just by appearing? And by we I mean myself and my 'inner'. Yeah, don't ask." Swearing and sexual referances- Rated M


**Author's Note:**

**Indeed this is a brand new fanfiction! This is a nearly all in one posted FanFic. The shippuden with be posted chapter by chapter, the original will be posted all-in-one go. Oh, I know I'm doing two stories at once, but it gives me more inspiration and such... So suck on dat!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned naruto, I'd be in it and married to Madara.**

**Notes:**

'Blah' - Means talking mentally to innerself

"Blah" - Means talking aloud

**Blah **- Innerself is talking.

_**[PONPONPON]**_

**Prologue: Becoming Hinata Hyuuga**

_"What's with you and your fucking money?"_

_-Hidan to Kakazu (Naruto Shippuden)_

_**[PONPONPON]**_

Now my life was pretty fucked up already. I was the girl at school who had a group of weird friends, friends that had stuck with her since junior school. I loved anime, particularly Naruto but none of my friends were into it. I was extremely anti-social at home, I stayed on my phone or netbook reading FanFictions, talking to my friends on facebook or drawing. I was also too obsessed with trying to help everybody else's problems that I never noticed my own. My relationship with my Mum was falling apart and I stopped seeing my step dad. My real dad was always with my younger brother and I could never have a conversation with him.

One time, I had gotten into a large argument with my Mum. I stormed out the house and shoved my headphones on, blasting out music at a really loud volume. I never saw the bike that hit me. All I remember was tumbling down the sidewalk and onto the road.

And that's how I died.

Ironic isn't it? How the people who don't want to die, die. And those that do, hardly ever do.

And this floating sensation came over my body. Before I felt like I was falling, and then I started twisting, like on a waltzer fairground ride.

I shot upright, panting heavily. Was it all a dream? I rubbed my eyes, wait? I'm white.

I was a black chick, and now I'm white.

Seriously, what the fuck?

I felt my face and hair. My face was softer than it should have been, I couldn't feel my jawline as much as I used too. My hair felt smoother and finer, but I had these bangs going down past my chin. Everything was anime too.

Okay, double what the fuck.

I surveyed the room. My bedsheets were light blue and I had a white bed. My walls and were a dull white colour and a sky blue rug rested on my oak floor. On my bedside desk lay a photo of a pretty woman with long, dark blue hair holding a small child in both arms. I got up and looked in the mirror.

HOLY SHIT! I was Hinata Hyuuga!

I had her short, black-blue hair and her lilac-white eyes. I was wearing a simple grey tee and 3/4 length trousers on. Did I mention that Hinata has huge boobs? Even for a twelve year old?

**Yeah she does, doesn't she?**

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked aloud

**Your 'inner'self**

"Hinata has an 'inner'?" I questioned

**No, you do.**

"Fine by me!" I said cheerily.

**Don't talk aloud, people will think your nuts.**

'Oooookay...'

**Good.**

I guess this isn't so bad. At least I'm not Sakura or Ino. I wouldn't mind being Temari though. I've read FanFictions about this happening, I didn't even think it was possible really. I slapped myself. Ouch! Hurts like a bitch!

**Duh!**

"Lady Hinata?" A frail voice called from behind a door. "Please get ready, you need to meet your Teacher for Genin Teams at Nine o'clock."

"Hai." My voice sounded so soft and fragile. It was a little shocking to realise that it was now my voice.

I glance over at the clock. It read five past seven. I didn't know the way to the academy but Hinata did. I got many of her memories too, I understood how she felt and how painful it was to bear the burden of such a well-known clan. Many were hazy though and memories of my past life shined through the cracks. So, rewind:

I was in the body of Hinata Hyuuga, I was cute, I had a chance to change the plotline and I was mega awesome. So what would I do?

Well two answers were clear: I was going to _fuck _shit up and become a _badass _ninja.

**Damn right girl.**

In the corner of the room lay my Black Roses vintage rucksack. I eagerly rifled through the contents. My Black Ipod, Blue Headphones, Naruto Book 63 and My journal lay in the bottom of the rucksack. How the fuck did they get here? Oh well, be grateful for what you get!

I was going to have a blast!

First things first, Fuck Neji up real good!

_**[PONPONPON]**_

**Review, Follow and Comment! I refuse to post the first chapter until I get five reviews.**

**Many Thanks,**

**Adictaphobia**


End file.
